


Vigilantes: Justice and Revenge (ON HIATUS)

by SilentGhostWriter2017



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Kuroko Tetsuya, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Izuku just wants a more accepting society, Kuroko is still deadpan, Morally Grey Kuroko, Morally Grey Midoriya, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentGhostWriter2017/pseuds/SilentGhostWriter2017
Summary: After All Might destroys any hope of becoming a hero, quirkless Midoriya Izuku attempts to take his own life in despair. He is stopped by Kuroko Tetsuya, a boy who can disappear at will and has his own emotional baggage. Together, they team up with an infamous vigilante to purge society of the corruption and discrimination that heroism and quirks have brought upon to those who are quirkless or without powerful quirks. No hero or villain is safe, to put it simply.(Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or Kuroko no Basuke. They belong to Horikoshi Kōhei and Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectively.

_"Hey…don't do it."_

Midoriya almost didn't hear those four words calling out to him. It was so soft, almost inaudible. It could have easily have been masked by the wind, if there had been any blowing about on the rooftop at that moment.

But there was no wind, and Midoriya heard the voice.

He turned back. His eyes met soft, blue ones.

"W-Who are you?"

* * *

By this stage of his life, Midoriya Izuku probably had gone numb to how the day will most likely play out. He will go to school, get whispered at by his schoolmates, bullied and beaten up by Kacchan and his lackeys, return home, have dinner, finish his homework, shower and then go to sleep. Only to wake up the next day to repeat the cycle all over again.

And it has been like that, slowly deteriorating, ever since he discovered that he was quirkless. From the young, tender age of five, until his adolescence, Midoriya had gone through far too much for a young person his age.

Things got to a head, when just hours before, Kacchan had destroyed one his notebooks, thrown the remains out of the classroom window. To add further insult to injury, the explosive blonde had told the shaking Midoriya to kill himself if he so desperately wanted a quirk. The final blow came, when out of all people, All Might himself said that Midoriya couldn't be a hero because of his lack of quirk, after saving him from a slime villain that almost did him in.

After All Might left, leaving Midoriya alone on the roof, he almost laughed at the irony of what his childhood playmate had so heartlessly told earlier in the day. Here he was, standing on the rooftop of a random office building, just a few paces away from the railing, and certain death beyond that.

There was a time, long passed, that Midoriya wouldn't even give suicide a thought. But years of pain, torment and suffering had corroded his will to survive. Even thoughts about his mother, his only blood relative, and his most ardent supporter since young, wasn't enough to stop the poor soul from stepping towards the railing, the last bits of his will to live fading away with each step.

'Maybe…Kacchan is right.'

Midoriya let out a sniffle, as his feet reached the base of the railing. It was the only obstacle preventing him from taking his own life. But what can an inanimate object like a railing do for Midoriya? Stop him from climbing over?

He almost laughed at the thought.

A gentle gush of breeze blew across the roof. The sun continued to shine its daily rays upon the world, in its place in the blue sky accentuated with clouds.

'Okāsan…I'm sorry.'

Midoriya steeled himself. His right foot left the rooftop floor, finding a spot on the railing. With another breath, his left foot joined the right. He is now standing on the railing. All it needed was for him to climb over, and to let go.

But then…that voice came.

"Hey…don't do it."

* * *

Now we see Midoriya staring in surprise at the person with blue eyes, who appeared to be wearing a school uniform consisting of a white blazer, light-blue dress shirt, and black slacks and tie. He has matching blue/teal-colored hair that fell over his eyebrows and ends short on his neck. His lips are drawn in a neutral, expressionless line, but the eyes are silently pleading. Don't do it, as with what he uttered moments before.

The caution button is immediately pressed in Midoriya's mind. He knew he was alone on the rooftop, and he would have heard if someone else came up here. So…who was this boy? What did he want? Why is he trying to save him?

"W-Who are you?"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Please don't climb over that railing."

"Why s-shouldn't I?"

"I can help you."

Those four words, pronounced over a monotone voice, immediately chips away at Midoriya's will to end his life. Further erosion comes when Kuroko brings his arm up towards him, extending a hand as if to say, "Trust me. There is a way."

Midoriya glances down towards the road below. It is a long drop; the height would have certainly killed him even before he reached the ground. And it certainly wouldn't be a pleasant sight for the innocent people walking along the pavement below to see a body break irreparably in a pool of blood on the pavement, even worse if he landed on someone and killed them too.

"You don't have to resort to this."

Midoriya glances back towards Kuroko, who is now standing less than a pace away from him. The green-haired boy couldn't put his finger on how the tealnette could have walked over without making a sound. But with Kuroko's eyes now burning with pleading insistence, and his outstretched hand just an arm's length away, Midoriya made his decision.

His left hand, grasping the railing, pulled away. Midoriya then reached forward, and took Kuroko's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the prologue. I was inspired to create a BnHA x KnB crossover based on Midoriya becoming a vigilante. This story will follow some aspects of the BnHA canon timeline, and Kuroko's backstory is more or less the same, with adaptions to the BnHA storyworld.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and write a comment. I really appreciate feedback to hear what you guys have to say and your opinions on what can be improved or how the story is progressing.
> 
> \- SilentGhostWriter2017


	2. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya and Kuroko come together through their shared pain.

“Here, drink up.”

 

Midoriya hesitated. Kuroko, the expressionless, teal-haired boy who just pulled him from the danger of the railing back to the safety of the rooftop, was holding out his water bottle towards him as they sat down on the warm concrete floor of the rooftop.

 

Slowly, the broccoli-haired boy took the bottle, and gulped down about half, not realizing just how parched his throat had become in the events of the previous hours. With a sigh, he capped the bottle back before putting it down next to him.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No worries.” Kuroko nodded, “I didn’t get your name, by the way.”

 

“Midoriya Izuku, third-year at Orudera Middle School.” the greenette answered.

 

A few seconds of awkward silence followed. Well, it was awkward in Midoriya’s eyes. Kuroko was staring unblinkingly at him, face still as expressionless as a blank piece of paper. As if trying to dive into his soul to find out what prompted to attempt to take his life a mere minute ago.

 

“Midoriya-kun, why do you want to take your own life?”

 

‘Does he have a telepathic quirk?’ Midoriya wondered for a moment, “I…I’m…q-quirkless.”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“Ah, I see.”

 

Kuroko’s response wasn’t what Midoriya had expected. He had expected pity at best, or disdain at worst. That was the two responses that people have given him when they found out that he was quirkless. Midoriya was honestly, sick of it by now, the “sympathetic” gleams in people’s eyes or the frowns and huffs of contempt.

 

Instead, all he got was the same blank, expressionless face, and a response in a deadpan, almost nonchalant tone. It was as if Kuroko didn’t care that he was quirkless.

 

“I may not know your entire life story.” Kuroko said, “But I can understand why you would choose such drastic actions.”

 

“How? A-Are you quirkless too?”

 

“No, I have a quirk.” Kuroko corrected, “But it is not a quirk that is particularly useful.”

 

“How so?” asked Midoriya.

 

“My quirk allows me to disappear and reappear at will.” the tealnette replied, “The doctor called it ‘Misdirection’.”

 

To prove his point, Kuroko vanished into the air, as if he wasn’t there to begin with.

 

“But that’s so cool!” Midoriya exclaimed excitedly, “That means you have an easy means of escape from any situation!”

 

“That’s not the case.”

 

Midoriya fell silent, noticing a tinge of sadness flash across Kuroko’s eyes as the tealnette materialized back into physical form.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because of my quirk, my presence among people was drastically reduced. People forgot that I existed – including my parents. It is a hassle to go through the day being ignored, or scaring people just for getting their attention…”

 

Kuroko fell silent, his words trailing off.

 

“What else happened?” Midoriya asked.

 

“My quirk has also cost me my friends.”

 

“Huh?! How?”

 

“My friends…they had great aspirations. You see, the school I go to – Teiko Middle School – is like a prep school for students aspiring to enroll into Yuuei Academy…”

 

“The school where pro heroes are created! I know, I aspired to go there too!” Midoriya exclaimed.

 

“Right, and my friends, they too wanted to become pro heroes. That in itself wasn’t a bad thing, since their quirks are powerful. But the thing is, pride got into their heads. They aced every training course in Teikō to the point that arrogance surfaced. They looked down on everyone as inferior, demeaning anyone who aspired to get into Yuuei…”

 

Midoriya felt a pang in his heart. Kacchan was exactly the same.

 

“They refused to take the courses seriously, but since they were so powerful and got the task done easily, no one – not even the staff – took any action against them. I was the only one who tried to get them to see the reality clouded by their delusion, but they just cast me aside as nothing but a boy who can merely vanish into thin air and has no actual power to save the world.”

 

Kuroko’s lips quivered ever so slightly, but it was noticed nonetheless by Midoriya’s sharp eyes. The greenette’s heart broke at such a tragic story. Even though Kuroko had a quirk, it still placed him in the same boat as he was. Kuroko was rejected as inferior, and so was he. Midoriya knew that society’s treatment towards quirkless people was despicable, but from Kuroko’s experiences, even those whose quirks were weaker, less flashy, or insignificant to the normal person were treated like second-class citizens.

 

“I’m sorry, it must have been tough for you.”

 

“It must have been hard for you too, Midoriya-kun. I’m sure a lot of people gave you hell for not having a quirk.”

 

“Yeah…even my childhood friend loathes me now. He even told me to go kill myself if I so desperately wanted a quirk in my next life.”

 

“That is so terrible.”

 

Midoriya sighed despondently. He glanced up into the bright, afternoon sky. Blue as Kuroko’s hair and eyes, with a spattering of white clouds rolling past. The sun still shined its light upon the city, a stark contrast to the gloomy atmosphere that permeated the rooftop on which they sat upon.

 

“Kuroko-kun, why is society so screwed up?”

 

“No one knows the answer to that. Human nature is an enigma. We can’t fully understand why people act in such ways.”

 

“But we did nothing wrong to be born like this! Why do people treat us so badly just because of who we are?”

 

“I share the same sentiment, Midoriya-kun, but I don’t have an answer to that either.”

 

Midoriya sighed again, “Is there a way to change society?”

 

“Definitely not instantaneously.”

 

“But it is possible, right?”

 

“Yes, but it will take time, and not without risk.”

 

Midoriya turned to face Kuroko, “Do you have any ideas?”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“Well, there is, but we will be putting ourselves at great risk.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“We could become vigilantes, Midoriya-kun.”

* * *

Midoriya went home in a thoughtful mood. Become vigilantes…was that a viable option?

 

Through his extensive research once he got back, Midoriya found that vigilantes were uncommon in history, but their impact rivalled that of the greatest heroes of their time. Some were purely working for good, weeding out villains and vanquishing their ranks. Others were on more morally-grey standings – they included heroes that they deemed were more of a bane to society into their kill lists.

 

One of them, was the Hero Killer, Stain.

 

Supposedly based in Hosu City, Stain was allegedly behind a number of attacks against pro heroes in the past few years, most either found injured to the point that they were permanently out of commission, or found dead in one of the city’s dark alleyways. Until now, he has never been caught.

 

While the idea of becoming a vigilante like Stain sounds like a glorious, righteous fantasy to some idealistic simpleton, Midoriya understood why, as Kuroko said earlier, that becoming a vigilante would come with great personal risk. The official law of Japan outlaws vigilantism. And his research also revealed the names of both serious vigilantes and wanna-bes who were caught and given lengthy prison sentences for breaking the law.

 

But was that really such a turn-off, given his position? Midoriya thought to himself. He spent the good part of the last decade being bullied, tormented, looked down upon and discriminated for not having a quirk, even though he is still a functioning person with thoughts and emotions. Worse, he was almost driven to suicide had it not been for Kuroko’s intervention.

 

And Kuroko, despite having a quirk, went through the same kind of shit-show he had gone through, all because his quirk was not as powerful as others. Not to mention all the other quirkless people and ordinary quirk-users in society who face such terrible treatment for who they were.

 

That’s the thing, it was who they were. They born like this, or their quirks had manifested as such. There was nothing any of them could do in a reasonable frame of mind, but society had been cruel to them, just because they weren’t at the same “standard” as them.

 

The more Midoriya thought about, the further his doubts receded as anger, indignance and determination flooded his scarred soul. Actions speak louder than words, as wise people have said. Society was not going to begin change with mere words, although they were still integral. Midoriya knew what he had to do.

 

It was a big decision, not to mention a risky and dangerous one. But for the sake of people like himself and Kuroko, it was a risk he would be willing to take, even if it ends with his death.

 

Midoriya picked up his phone – thank heavens his mother was still at work, so she wouldn’t catch him in his plans – and dialed in Kuroko’s number.

 

_“Moshi-moshi?”_

“Kuroko-kun, it’s me, Midoriya. Hey, you know your earlier suggestion about becoming vigilantes?”

 

_“Yeah?”_

“How about we put that plan into motion?”

 

_“Are you sure? You do understand the risks right?”_

“I do, and it only serves as a motivation to carry on. But I can’t do this alone, Kuroko-kun. Are you willing to join me?”

 

There was silence as Kuroko contemplated the offer. Despite what he said, Midoriya would have been perfectly fine if he had to go on alone. But he knew that two heads were better than one, and there were some things that he planned to do that would be better executed with someone there to help.

 

But he didn’t want to force Kuroko to join him if he didn’t want to.

 

“Midoriya-kun,” Kuroko’s voice came back on the line, “I would gladly join you to become vigilantes.”

 

“That’s great.” Midoriya smiled, before his lips drew into a somber line, “Hey, Kuroko-kun, before we set out, there’s a few things I need help with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for the comments and kudos! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far, so be sure to stay tuned for future updates.
> 
> \- SilentGhostWriter2017


	3. Preliminary Stages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya changes his name and fakes his death with Kuroko's help

_“Are you sure you are willing to do this?”_

_“Of course, Kuroko-kun. It is better for me to start from a clean slate.”_

_“But won’t your mother be heartbroken?”_

_“…Some sacrifices have to be made, as much as it pains my heart.”_

* * *

The sun rose into the new day as it would have for billions of years before. Midoriya woke up, ate his breakfast and did his morning pre-school routine as per normal. To the greenette’s mother, Inko, who was watching her son get ready for another day of school, it was just another ordinary morning for them.

 

But what Inko never realized was, when her son stepped through the front door out of the apartment, that that moment was going to be the last time she would see her son, for a very, very long time.

 

Once he stepped out of the apartment complex, Midoriya dug into his bag, and pulled out a surgical mask. He strapped the mask over his ears across his face, before pulling out a cap from his bag. Putting it on, the greenette went the opposite direction from his usual route to Orudera.

 

Midoriya had planned to meet up with Kuroko at the latter’s place, where they would certainly have more privacy to discuss their plans. With the tealnette’s address sent to his phone the night before, Midoriya cut through his neighborhood, through the outskirts of the city-center, before entering Kuroko’s neighborhood. A search through the houses and low-rise apartment blocks eventually revealed Kuroko’s home – an unremarkable two-story bungalow, with a grey-tiled roof and white-washed walls.

 

Midoriya let himself in through the gates. He walked up to the front door, and pressed the door bell, the chime echoing through the interior of the house. The greenette heard footsteps approaching the door, before it was pulled open. Emerald green eyes met with deadpan, sky-blue ones.

 

“Midoriya-kun?”

 

“Hai, it’s me, Kuroko-kun.” the greenette replied, taking off his mask, “I just wanted to make sure that no one would recognize me while getting here.”

 

“Perfectly understandable.” Kuroko nodded, opening the door wider, “Please, come in.”

 

Midoriya kicked off his shoes, and stepped inside. Kuroko closed the door behind him, before making his way over to where the kitchen presumably was.

 

“I’ll get the tea ready, Midoriya-kun. Make yourself at home in the mean time.”

 

“Thanks Kuroko-kun.”

 

The tealnette disappeared. Midoriya took a seat on the sofa. He scanned the room. It looked as ordinary as he envisioned a modern, yet modest, living room would be. A sofa (which was the one he sat on), flanked by two loveseats, surrounding an unused kotatsu table. A flat-screen TV standing on a stand in front of it all. The room extended to include a dining table with room for six people, and a staircase which led to the upper floor. The kitchen (where Kuroko was) was situated off a corridor that broke away from the room.

 

Speaking of the tealnette, he returned to the living room, carrying a teapot and two ceramic, traditional teacups.

 

“Thanks for the wait.”

 

“No trouble, Kuroko-kun.”

 

Kuroko poured out the steaming tea into the cups. He offered one to Midoriya, putting the other to the side for himself later. The greenette took a sip, sighed, before he placed the cup on the kotatsu table.

 

“So I was thinking last night, Kuroko-kun…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Before we commence with our plans, I need to erase my current existence, so that no one would be able to immediately trace us.”

 

“Understandable. But what do you have in mind?”

 

“That’s where I need your help, Kuroko-kun.” Midoriya replied, “I want to fake my death.”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“Are you sure you are willing to do this?”

 

“Of course, Kuroko-kun. It is better for me to start from a clean slate.”

 

“But won’t your mother be heartbroken?”

 

“…Some sacrifices have to be made, as much as it pains my heart.”

 

Indeed, Midoriya looked a little downcast when he admitted that. Both boys knew that sacrifices were an unavoidable part of becoming vigilantes. But it didn’t mean it hurt any less, at least, for Midoriya. They will be giving up everything they had to become criminals in the eyes of the law. Although Kuroko’s house was their temporary base of operations, as decided in their phone call the night before, they are still sacrificing their safety from the law, their freedom to interact with anyone they wish, not to mention the certainty of keeping their lives (mostly) free from danger.

 

But both boys also knew that sacrifices are also worth it, if it helps to bring an end to the corruption and discrimination that they and so many others have to endure by the hands of an inherently broken society.

 

“Alright, do you have a plan for that?”

 

“Yes, Kuroko-kun, and I was hoping you know a few people…”

* * *

Finding the necessary components for the preliminary stage of their plan was met with little difficulty. Having decided his method of “death” to be suicide by falling from a great height, Midoriya and Kuroko set out to create a realistic replica of the former to give the story a more convincing edge.

 

There was no need for clichés such as rendezvousing with shady people as seen in the movies. All that Midoriya needed to do was to maintain a disguise to avoid getting spotted, and Kuroko to use his deadpan, polite tone when speaking with the appropriate individuals to procure the Midoriya-replica. Collecting the necessary items also took little time and hassle.

 

In fact, none of the people the pair spoke to suspected anything sinister when they walked away with a life-sized robot complete with indecipherable human skin, bones, organs and tissue, and a wig that matched Midoriya’s messy, green curls. They believed Kuroko when he said it was for a demonstration at school, the realistic features and self-moving AI technology meant to give a life-imitating experience for the audience.

 

With all said and done, Kuroko and Midoriya returned to their base, and practiced putting together the Midoriya-robot. The greenette changed out of his gakuran and slid the uniform onto the robot.

 

“Excellent.” remarked Kuroko.

 

But before they were to proceed with their plans, Midoriya had a brainwave.

 

“Hey, Kuroko-kun? Before we set off, I think I should get a haircut so that people won’t recognize me after my “death”.”

 

“Good point. We still have a couple of hours. Let’s head to town.”

 

One haircut later (which considerably changed Midoriya’s appearance – given that he now sported an undercut and his curls were now shorter and less messy), and with the sun setting, the plan was a go-ahead. The pair disassembled the robot, put the pieces into a duffel bag each, and left their base for Orudera Middle School.

 

Unspotted by anyone thanks to Kuroko’s quirk (which also covers the people whose hands he grasped), the pair arrived at the deserted school compound, where only a lonely cleaner could be seen sweeping away the dead leaves from the ground near the gates. The pair quietly entered the school building, dodged security cameras as a precaution, and made their way up to the roof. Behind the doorway that led to the roof proper, Kuroko deactivated his quirk, popping himself and Midoriya back into physical existence.

 

“Alright, let’s get this robot put together.”

 

“And you remember the story to tell the cleaner on the ground floor?” asked Midoriya.

 

“Hai.”

 

The boys assembled the robot, and activated with the preset path towards the roof’s edge. Once the robot had walked out of the door, Kuroko grabbed Midoriya’s hand, activated his quirk, and led him back the way they came. They had just passed the gate, crossed the street, and reappeared when they watched the Midoriya-robot reach the edge of the rooftop.

 

Just as expected, the robot climbed over the railing, and without hesitation, leapt off. There was a swoosh of air, a loud rustle of leaves and branches, the cawing of frightened birds flying away, and the distinguishable crunch of a body hitting the hard ground.

 

“It’s your turn, Kuroko-kun.” Midoriya remarked as he put on his mask and cap.

 

“Hai, you head back first, Midoriya-kun. I’ll text you the updates.”

 

“Okay.” 

* * *

The cleaner, who seconds before had been innocently sweeping up the grounds and impervious to the robot falling to the ground from the roof, was startled out of his own world by Kuroko shouting and running towards him, a look of false distress etched on his face.

 

“Sir! Sir! There’s trouble!”

 

“What is it, kid?”

 

“I just saw someone jump off from the roof! They landed over there!” Kuroko cried, pointing to where the robot lay.

 

Dropping his broom, the cleaner dashed towards where Kuroko was pointing. The tealnette waited for a moment, before rushing after him. He was in time to hear the cleaner gasp in horror, and the older man rushing towards the mangled robot, blood pouring from “wounds” all over.

 

“Oh crap! Hey kiddo! Pull yourself together!”

 

Kuroko watched behind his mask of distress as the cleaner checked for any vital signs. Of course, finding none, he swore loudly.

 

“Kid! Don’t just stand there!” the cleaner shouted at Kuroko, “Call an ambulance! Quick!”

 

“H-Hai!”

 

As the cleaner fretted over “Midoriya”, Kuroko whisked out his phone and dialed in the emergency call number.

 

“Hello? I need an ambulance at Orudera Middle School now! There’s been a suicide! Please hurry!”

 

The ambulance and police came blaring in minutes later. Paramedics rushed into the grounds, as police personnel cordoned off the gates to prevent any onlookers from getting in. Kuroko and the shaken cleaner were pulled to one side as the paramedics tended to “Midoriya”. Barely a minute later, one of the medical team approached the pair grimly.

 

“I’m sorry, but there’s nothing we can do. He’s already dead. Died almost immediately from the impact with the ground.”

 

The cleaner gasped, his shaking intensifying. Kuroko bowed his head, adding in a quiver or two to add to his act of pity and despair. The other paramedics had already placed “Midoriya”’s body on a stretcher, with a shroud covering it. The paramedic who spoke to the cleaner and Kuroko offered his condolences before moving to speak to a police officer by the gate.

 

Kuroko watched the “body” get loaded onto the ambulance, as the aforementioned police officer approached him and the shaking cleaner.

 

“My name is Takui Miyaji. May I request that the both of you come down to the station to tell us what happened?”

 

“O-Of course.” Kuroko replied, before he and the cleaner followed the police officer to a waiting police car.

* * *

The interview lasted more than an hour, as the police took into account what both the cleaner and Kuroko witnessed. After they were released, Kuroko made a beeline for the base, returning home just as the sun disappeared and night began to roll in.

 

“Oh! Kuroko-kun, you’re back. How did things go?”

 

“Smoothly. The police took my and a cleaner’s statements about your “death”.” Kuroko replied, “They should have identified the “body” as yours by now, thanks to the ID I slipped into the gakuran pocket. And I believe your mother would have been notified.”

 

Midoriya bit his lips glumly, staring down at his clenched fists. Despite his understanding that sacrifices would be needed to change society for the better, he still had to endure the mental image of his mother, his most ardent and only supporter, breaking down in a flood of tears in the morgue when a forensic pathologist pulls away the shroud covering his broken “body” lying upon an examination table.

 

Mentally willing the depressing visual away, Midoriya turned back to Kuroko, who had sat down next to him on the sofa, a comforting arm around his shoulders.

 

“Do you think the media would have picked it up by now?”

 

“I think so, there were quite a few people standing outside the police cordon at your school.”

 

To prove his point, Kuroko picked up the remote, and switched the TV on. By pure coincidence, the channel was on the national news broadcaster. The anchor, a bespectacled man in his thirties, was addressing viewers with a serious expression.

 

_“In our latest story this evening, a suicide had taken place at Orudera Middle School earlier today. In a statement released by the police, the victim was Midoriya Izuku, a quirkless student from the school. According to two witnesses, Midoriya was spotten on the rooftop, where he promptly jumped off in an act of suicide. Midoriya’s death is the latest in a growing trend of suicides of quirkless individuals…”_

“That’s enough.”

 

Kuroko glanced towards Midoriya as the latter picked up the remote and shut off the TV.

 

“Midoriya-kun?”

 

“I know how this would play out.” the greenette continued, voice deceivingly-calm, “I’ve seen news reports of quirkless suicides. It always just gives the details about the person, how they died, and how does the latest case affect the overall national suicide rate. They practically have a format to follow if they are covering the story of quirkless suicide.”

 

Kuroko stayed silent at Midoriya’s mini-rant. His arm around the greenette’s shoulder tightened a little in an effort to calm him down.

 

“Hey, on a different note, since you are “dead”, Midoriya-kun, what name are you planning to go by?”

 

With the change in topic, the greenette calmed down considerably.

 

“Well, it’s rather random, since I chose a name based on the first initial of my surname and given name.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Kuroko-kun, when we are out in public or in company of others, please call me Morikawa Ichirō. When we’re alone, call me by my previous name.”

 

“Hai, Morikawa-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the support so far! I decided to give Midoriya the name "Morikawa Ichirō" from a quick Google and Wikipedia search. At the moment, it is purely random, but I am open to feedback whether the name is okay or if you guys have any suggestions!
> 
> Once again, stay tuned for future updates. Comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> \- SilentGhostWriter2017


	4. Hard Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya and Kuroko train their bodies and minds for the upcoming entrance exam to Yuuei.

Eventually, the fiasco over the suicide at Orudera faded away from public memory. A small, private funeral was arranged for “Midoriya” three days later. Even though only family and friends were allowed to attend, Midoriya was able to sneak in thanks to Kuroko’s quirk.

 

It was a surreal experience, to put things lightly. Midoriya watched like a ghost in a corner as his mother sobbed helplessly over his “body”, cleaned of all “blood”, embalmed, and placed in a wooden casket in a formal suit, a bouquet of lilies in his “hands”. He recognized a few of his distant relatives, but perhaps most surprising (or not surprising, due to circumstance), Bakugou and his family were also in attendance.

 

Bakugou’s mother, Mitsuki, wore a bereaved expression watching her friend cry over her son’s “corpse”. The explosive boy’s father sat with a somber expression. Bakugou himself though…looking at him made Midoriya feel murdering him right on the spot.

 

Bakugou looked like he wished he could be anywhere else rather than the small chapel that he was currently sitting in. He was snarling quietly, clicking his tongue contemptuously, and if Midoriya looked closely enough, he could see small sparks crackling from the blonde’s hands. It really seemed like the bastard thought he was wasting his time coming to the funeral of his former childhood friend and victim. Like he believed he could be elsewhere doing something more productive, maybe like preparing for the Yuuei entrance exam…

 

“Kuroko-kun…” Midoriya whispered.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can we leave? I’ve seen enough.”

 

Even if he couldn’t see him, Midoriya knew Kuroko nodded. He felt his hand being pulled along, and the pair left the chapel, unnoticed and unheard by the attendees.

 

As they left, Bakugou screwed his eyes tightly, his hunched form quivering slightly.

 

“Why…? Why…Izuku…?”

* * *

“That fucking son of a bitch!”

 

Kuroko watched calmly as Midoriya destroyed yet another orange that he had intended to cut for them to share. The tealnette knew it was the other’s emotions coming loose after a long time, so he waited until he quieted down.

 

“Care to talk about it, Midoriya-kun?”

 

“I always knew Kacchan was an asshole, but this…” Midoriya growled, picking up a fresh orange to peel.

 

“You mean the blonde guy who looked ready to let rip an explosion and bring the entire chapel collapsing down into a pile of rubble?” asked Kuroko.

 

“Bloody yes! He didn’t even look a little sorry for being the one to tell me to go kill myself if I so desired a quirk!”

 

“Ah, so he’s your childhood friend?”

 

Midoriya huffed angrily, confirming Kuroko’s question.

 

“He did look like an arrogant imbecile with an over-inflated ego.”

 

“That’s putting it nicely, Kuroko-kun.”

 

This time, Midoriya didn’t destroy the orange he was holding. Kuroko joined him at the kitchen counter, taking the orange the greenette was about to pluck from the bowl.

 

“I suggest you let it go for now. I have a strong gut feeling that his own arrogance and our future strength will be able to set things right.”

 

Midoriya stared at the tealnette as he helped to peel the orange in hand. After a few seconds, his shoulders relaxed with a loud sigh. Kuroko was right, he knew inwardly. At their current level, they won’t be able to do much, if at all, as vigilantes. They need training, physical, mental and emotional, to take on the daunting task of reforming society. There was no point harping over past injustices that will only serve in holding them back.

 

But at the same time, how should they go forward? What are the first steps in their plan to become powerful vigilantes?

 

“Kuroko-kun?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“I have a proposal to make.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“Besides training our physical strength, I’m thinking we should both apply to Yuuei.”

 

“Yuuei? But I thought you dropped all aspirations of going there?” Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

 

“The heroics department, true.” Midoriya nodded, “But physical strength won’t be enough, so I was thinking maybe we could apply for the General Education department instead?”

 

“Why General Education?” asked Kuroko curiously, putting down the peeled orange.

 

“The General Education department mainly focuses on the sides of heroics that are not physical in nature.”

 

“Makes sense.” Kuroko nodded, “They have the heroics department for the physical work.”

 

“Correct. Also, since I read that the General Department offers modules in places such as law and psychology, it will be the best place to go, since taking down villains will not only require physical strength, but mental and emotional too.”

 

“You make a good point.” said Kuroko, “But speaking about physical strength, do you have ideas to start with, Midoriya-kun?”

 

“Well, I know one place…”

* * *

The place in question was the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. Although when Midoriya and Kuroko visited the park the next day, the latter’s first thought when he first laid eyes on the place was that it resembled more of a landfill than a scenic beach.

 

Years of pollution from both the ocean and errant citizens have left huge piles of garbage – from electronic waste to plastic bags and containers to scrap metal of varying size and shapes – strewn across the beach. The piles (or mountains, remarked Kuroko) were so high that from the boys’ vantage point, they could barely see the horizon beyond the tops of the piles.

 

“Does our city have no proper legislation on waste disposal and management?” Kuroko wondered aloud.

 

“If they have, there must be plenty of loopholes and a lot of indifference and neglect over cleaning it up.” Midoriya replied.

 

“And that’s where we come in. Let’s go Morikawa-kun.”

 

“Hai!”

 

Naturally, clearing all of the heavy pieces of garbage seemed like an impossible, herculean task for Midoriya and Kuroko. With large contraptions such as old fridges, rusty metal girders that easily weigh about half a ton, and structural fittings like window frames among other unknown stuff, both boys knew that they won’t be clearing much that day. Kuroko and Midoriya tied ropes around the heavier objects, pushing and pulling to dislodge them from the pile and dragging them away from the beach. But with their muscles and bodies not used to such intense, heavy exertion, doing so was back-breaking to put it lightly.

 

By the end of the first day, they had barely cleared one tiny edge of the vast landfill. Both were dead exhausted and sore to the bone by the time they returned to base.

 

“Studying for tomorrow?” asked a panting Kuroko.

 

“Agreed.” Midoriya nodded before collapsing onto the floor. 

* * *

 

A schedule was quickly formed and put into routine. Kuroko and Midoriya would spend alternating days studying for the entrance exam, clearing the beach, and other means of exercise. The first few days were especially tough, as the physical exertion from clearing the beach, going for jogs and to the gym left them aching and sore all over. Usually, this resulted in both not being to absorb much from their studies in the libraries as the exhaustion and cool air-conditioning more often than not sent them to dreamland until the librarian had to chase them out at closing time.

 

Nonetheless, they battled through with their routine. By the end of the first month, about a tenth of the beach had been cleared. Their bodies were starting to noticeably bulk up, and the tests they gave each other over their studies showed signs of improvement.

 

Of course, there was stumbling pot-holes along the way. Sometimes, accidents occurred when a pile of garbage unexpectedly gave way, forcing Kuroko and Midoriya to run from the avalanche of broken equipment, household items and random useless materials raining down towards them. Scratches, cuts and bruises were mostly normal, although occasionally, one of them might get a bump from something falling on their heads, sprained ankles from tripping over things, or in one serious case involving Midoriya, a broken arm when he fell from one of the piles when it collapsed unexpectedly.

 

The injuries did mess up their routine somewhat, but both boys made use of the time to catch up with their studies. Although, the receptionist at the nearby hospital (by the fifth time they came to get checked up) had developed a recognizing deadpan every time they walked through the automatic sliding doors.

 

“Back again?” he would ask, “Head over to the outpatient block.”

 

The way the older man seemed to just regard them with such indifferent nonchalance was really funny for the two boys, who always chuckled quietly as they passed.

* * *

Ten months later, those who walked along the promenade along Dagobah could not believe their eyes. The entire beach had been cleared of all garbage, the morning sunlight glistening on the grains of sand like tiny diamonds for the first time in who-knows-how-long. The waves flooded and receded from the shoreline, no longer impeded by the piles of garbage that were no more.

 

And sitting in the middle of this newly-cleaned paradise, were two boys, both shirtless, one with short green curls and an undercut, the other with sky-blue hair that reached his shoulders.

 

While the hair colors might have been a dead giveaway for those who noticed the two boys hauling garbage out of the beach, they certainly would have a hard time matching them to the two scrawny boys who started all those months ago.

 

Ten months of back-breaking work have finally brought in the results. No longer were they scrawny and twig-like. Arms and legs have ballooned, shoulders have broadened, pecs and abs have become prominent and defined, and back muscles have molded into defined V-shapes.

 

Sweat glistened off the backs of the two boys, as they panted hard and slow after disposing off the last pieces of garbage which finally brought the beach back to its former beauty. Midoriya turned to Kuroko, who had collapsed onto the sand with exhaustion.

 

“Finally…we’re done.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

The two boys spent the next few moments in comfortable silence, basking in the early morning sunrise.

 

“So…wanna race back to base?”

 

“Are you kidding me, Morikawa-kun? I’m stiff all over.”

 

“That just gives me the advantage!” Midoriya cheekily smiled.

 

“Ha ha. But seriously, I am aching, could you help me up?”

* * *

“Hey look at this.”

 

“Hm?”

 

Kuroko glanced up from pulling out toasted bread for their breakfast, line of sight falling on Midoriya, who was reading the newspaper.

 

“Seems like our feat has garnered some attention.”

 

The greenette showed his partner the article, **Dagobah Beach Mysteriously Cleaned Up, Instigators Still Unknown**.

 

“Well, as they say,” Kuroko went to buttering the bread, “Any attention is a good thing.”

 

“Even the bad attention.” Midoriya added, returning back to the paper.

 

“True.” Kuroko conceded, putting the buttered slices onto a plate, “So Midoriya-kun, are you confident about the entrance exam?”

 

“Not sure about confident, but prepared, hopefully. If I fail, ten months of hard work will be wasted, and I will be really carrying out my suicide act for real that time.”

 

“Not exactly true.” Kuroko replied, taking in the greenette’s morbid words impassively, “Your obituary will be read as Morikawa Ichirō, since Midoriya Izuku is already “dead”. But I get your point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I hope I got the description of the General Education department right. Feel free to inform me if there's anything incorrect or missing.
> 
> Once again, please leave kudos and comments, feedback will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> \- SilentGhostWriter2017


	5. Clearing Milestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya and Kuroko sit for the Yuuei Entrance Exam, and take down their first three criminals.

A week passed uneventfully before the date of the entrance exam loomed over them. A subway ride through the city brought to them the gates of Yuuei Academy, where students of varying shapes, sizes and quirks have congregated, saying hello to friends, catching up with acquaintances, or merely hanging around until it was time to enter.

 

“So, you got this?” asked Kuroko.

 

“As much as I can possibly stomach now…” Midoriya replied.

 

The pair made their first steps into the Yuuei campus, whereupon Midoriya trips over an uneven piece of ground. Had it not been for Kuroko’s quick reflexes, the ground would be the recipient of Midoriya’s first kiss.

 

“Careful.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

With no further issue, the pair continued on, paying no attention to a browned-haired, bubbly girl who had stepped forward to catch Midoriya from falling with her gravity-canceling quirk. When they disappeared through the doors, in another sign of what could have been, the doors kept them out of sight from a certain explosive blonde who had just passed through the gates, growling at the people who either whispered about him or moved out of his path to avoid a fistful of sparks that were crackling wildly in his clenched palms. 

* * *

All the students sitting for the various entrance exams – heroics, general education, support, etc. – were assembled together in a large auditorium. Midoriya and Kuroko bagged two seats half-way along the rows, with more students trickling in behind them.

 

As they waited for further instructions, Midoriya scanned his surroundings. The entire auditorium was buzzing with loud, excited chatter, much like outside the school buildings, only amplified by the enclosed space and rather high ceiling. Midoriya took a visual note of the countless quirks the students had. Perhaps, in some other alternative universe, he would have been excitedly taking notes of the quirks all around him, but he didn’t. He merely sat quietly in his seat, waiting (a little nervously, to be honest) for the call to the examination room.

 

 _“Attention please. Students taking the entrance examination for General Education, please_ _make your way to classroom 3 – C. Thank you.”_

“Well, there’s our call. Let’s go.” said Kuroko.

 

The pair got up and filed out with the rest of the candidates. Even in the short walk to the designated classroom, chatter never stopped. Only Kuroko and Midoriya (plus a few other stragglers) were quiet.

 

The group reached the classroom. Midoriya did a double take at how high the door was. Well, at least Yuuei didn’t discriminate when it came to height or body size, brought upon by genetics and…quirks.

 

The greenette’s heart palpitated uncomfortably as the thought triggered some bad memories. Steeling his body into a neutral form, Midoriya took a desk behind Kuroko, and quietly waited for the exam to begin.

 

Even in the examination venue, the chatter still did not cease. In his silent bubble, Midoriya picked up bits and pieces from the mostly incoherent babble that echoed around him. Some were excited optimism, with high hopes of being accepted into the country’s most prestigious hero-training academy. Others were cynical pessimism, full of complaints about being forced to take the exam against their will, fears about not being able to pass, or beating themselves up for not being good enough for the Heroics department.

 

Midoriya would have fallen into the category of those who felt that they were inadequate, but that was ten months ago. And besides, he isn’t _Midoriya Izuku_ anymore. _Midoriya Izuku_ would have felt inadequate, but most importantly, _Midoriya Izuku_ is “dead”, died by suicide from jumping off his school building’s roof. He was Morikawa Ichirō, at least, to the system who processed him for the examination.

 

With his new identity, came a blank canvas. He might not have a quirk, but his new strength would have been on par with a good number of people his age. He wasn’t at the bottom of the social ladder anymore. And it was time to bring change.

 

All chatter faded away when the door opened, and a teacher ambled in, carrying a stack of examination booklets. Midoriya recognized the man – Cementoss – a pro hero and Modern Literature teacher at the school.

 

“All right candidates, no talking please. I will be handing out the booklets now.” Cementoss announced in a clear, serious tone.

 

‘This is it.’ Midoriya thought to himself, as the booklets were distributed.

 

“You have two-and-a-half hours, you may begin.” said Cementoss, closely followed by the rustle of booklets being opened and the scribbling of pens on paper.

* * *

 

“I guess it wasn’t too bad.”

 

“It shouldn’t be too bad, Morikawa-kun. We did study for ten months straight, after all.”

 

The exam was over. The booklets were collected, and the candidates dismissed. Midoriya and Kuroko joined the stream of students departing from the academy. Somewhere in the distance, deep within the school’s compound, explosions and shouting could be heard.

 

“Sounds like the heroics candidates are in the middle of their practical exam.” Kuroko remarked, glancing back.

 

“Can’t be bothered.” Midoriya shrugged, as they walked out of the gates, “There’s more important stuff we need to do.”

 

“Plan our future?” Kuroko euphemized, since they were out in the open and couldn’t openly talk about becoming vigilantes.

 

“That, and go grocery-shopping.” Midoriya replied, “I was planning on making katsudon tonight, but I think we’re out of pork and breadcrumbs.” 

* * *

 

Now came the wait for the results of their hard work to arrive. In the meantime, Midoriya and Kuroko decided to carry out some recce of the various parts of the city that would be their starting points when they became vigilantes.

 

There was no shortage of potential starting points for them to choose. Even in the capital, significant sections of the bustling city have fallen into squalor and disrepair as a result of villain activity, law-enforcement apathy, and vice. It was a dog-eat-dog world in those parts, where muggings, violent fights, fires and other kinds of horrible events were the norm. Most sane-minded people wouldn’t even consider stepping into those parts of the city even in broad daylight, but for those living there, they didn’t have any choice. Poverty was rife in those parts, and the residents have little to no means to escape. Furthermore, the most glaring reason for their poverty was because they were quirkless. They were discriminated by the better-off, forced into the fringes of society, having to scrape by day-by-day while trying to keep themselves alive from villain and criminal attacks.

 

But as Midoriya and Kuroko studied and discussed a digital map in the latter’s living room, that was going to change.

 

“I was thinking of starting here, in the Watatoru district. There have been some vicious criminals running loose there for a while now.” Kuroko said, pointing at the map.

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Midoriya cut in, “From what I’ve heard, the Watatoru district is the haven of many powerful yakuza clans. It will be troublesome to stay out of their way, they basically rule the streets, and fights happen daily. I think we should start small first.”

 

“True.” Kuroko conceded, “Then what about this one, the Takagoru district?”

 

“Might be better.” the greenette nodded, “I think we’ll only find small-time criminals there.”

 

“Right, then let’s prepare.” said Kuroko, turning the map off.

* * *

 

Nightfall came. In the city-center, life continues amidst bright neon lights, advertisements, multitude of cars traveling to their destinations, people of all walks of life and quirks going about their business. But in Takagoru, it was as if all life had ceased with the setting of the sun.

 

That was the sight that greeted Midoriya and Kuroko when they arrived at the district, covered under the latter’s quirk. There were barely any lights on in the old, crumbling buildings, save for the odd rectangle or square with a faint glow behind it. The litter-strewn streets were lit, but many of the street lamps had been blown out, possibly by some miscreant(s) for sport. Graffiti streaked over the walls of the buildings, and over the rusty shutters of shops long closed and abandoned following a lack of business and subsequent bankruptcy.

 

“Downright miserable.” Kuroko remarked, looking around.

 

“Been that way for the last ten years.” Midoriya sniffed in contempt of the authorities that have failed the people here.

 

Hand-in-hand, the pair surveyed the streets and dark alleyways. Apart from some lone stragglers, and the occasional stray cat looking for scraps, there wasn’t much activity. That is…until they moved deeper into the district, when a bunch of voices caught their attention.

 

“Do we have to wait until the boss shows up? I’m getting bored with not being able to play with the kid.”

 

“You know the rules. Boss goes first, then us.”

 

Not liking what they hear, Kuroko and Midoriya crept quietly towards the source. Three surly-looking, burly men, one resembling a minotaur, another with cactus spikes on his hands and arms, the last covered in boils that dripped a purple fluid. All three reeked of cheap alcohol and cigarette smoke, surrounding a tied-up young teen, possibly no older than Midoriya and Kuroko’s age.

 

The poor boy looked righteously terrified. He sported several bruises and a black-eye, no doubt from the three gangsters holding him captive against the wall of the alley. He was shaking non-stop, sweat pouring down his face in trickles.

 

Seeing the dire situation, Kuroko pulled Midoriya slightly away from the alley, so as to not be heard by the gangsters.

 

“I know we haven’t debuted yet as vigilantes. But are you up for saving this kid?” the tealnette asked.

 

“Absolutely.” Midoriya nodded, an unseen grim expression flashing in the dimly-lit street.

 

The three gangsters never saw it coming. First there was the sound of a glass bottle being shattered, which interrupted their menacing chatter. When all eyes turned, they widened as a trash can came hurtling towards the three gangsters. The one with the cactus spikes was hit the hardest, his body slumping to the ground like a rag-doll. The remaining two gangsters were protected by their fallen comrade, and were immediately on high-alert for the perpetrator.

 

“Who the fuck was that?!”

 

Another glass bottle came sailing through the air, hitting the purple boils gangster on the arm. That caught their attention. At the other end of the alley, stood a blank-faced Midoriya, with an invisible Kuroko by his side.

 

“Oho! Fresh meat!” the minotaur gangster exclaimed excitedly, getting ready to fight.

 

Midoriya and Kuroko said nothing, standing their ground as the two gangsters charged towards them. Seconds before the would-be impact of blows, the pair jumped up, leaping over the gangsters, bounced off the walls of the alley, and deliver a hard kick on the distracted gangsters. The gangsters fell to the ground, picking themselves up quickly. A split second later, a metal container and a rusty hammer came flying towards them, both gangsters dodging by millimeters.

 

Kuroko rained down more blows and projectiles onto the boil-filled gangster, while Midoriya led the minotaur on a game of cat-and-mouse, taunting him with blank stares and dodging from the gangster at the last second. The inertia from being bigger in size resulted in collisions with the brick walls for the gangster. Taking advantage of the man’s dazed confusion, Midoriya leapt onto him, threw a large plastic bag over his head, and pulled hard. The minotaur struggled, but it didn’t take long for the him to collapse from the lack of air. Midoriya harshly kicked the unconscious body for good measure. Kuroko soon after finished with his gangster by slicing open the boils with a rusty knife.

 

With the leaking-boils ruffian lifeless on the ground, Kuroko deactivated his quirk, reappearing into physical sight. Scanning their hard work, the tealnette gave Midoriya a thumbs-up. The greenette nodded, before hurrying over to the still-tied-up boy, slicing away the ropes with another knife found close by.

 

“T-Thank y-y-you! Thank you f-for saving me!”

 

Midoriya nodded silently. He turned to Kuroko, and cocked his head to signal their escape. With one last glance at the boy, Midoriya stood up and dashed out of the alley. Kuroko activated his quirk, and followed suit, leaving the boy to watch them disappear into the night, completely speechless.

* * *

“Well, I think that went well.” Kuroko remarked as they returned to base.

 

“Not to mention exhilarating.” Midoriya added, “But I’m pooped now, I think I’ll go take a bath.”

 

“I’m with you on that one.” Kuroko nodded.

 

Despite the good first start, the pair didn’t go out weeding out criminals or villains anymore after that night. For the rest of the week, they laid low, going about their daily routines as ordinary citizens, not budding vigilantes. Even the news about their run-in with the three gangsters leaving the one with boils dying from his injuries didn’t faze them. After all, the story was relegated to a few paragraphs of standardized text at the back of the newspapers, and was quickly forgotten by the next day.

 

Finally, one week after Midoriya and Kuroko had their unofficial debut as vigilantes, the results came knocking at their base-step.

 

“Well, this is what it’s all come up to.” Midoriya remarked, he and Kuroko holding the envelope containing their results.

 

“Let’s just open it.” Kuroko said, “No time for any suspense tropes.”

 

“Right.”

 

The sound of paper being torn open echoed. The boys pulled the results slip from the envelopes, and faced their results.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“Midoriya-kun.”

 

“Kuroko-kun.”

 

“I got in.” both said at the same time.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Unable to contain himself, Midoriya launches at Kuroko, engulfing the tealnette is a delighted hug of congratulations. The greenette’s laughter filled the room, as they celebrated their second milestone in becoming official vigilantes.

 

“Oh thank God for both of us!” Midoriya exclaimed as he pulled away from Kuroko, “Ten months of hard work! And it came through!”

 

“I’m happy too, Midoriya-kun.” Kuroko nodded, “I’m extremely glad and relieved that we got in.”

 

Midoriya smiled brightly, which quickly morphed into confusion as Kuroko held out a clenched fist towards him.

 

“Kuroko-kun…?”

 

“Ah, I was hoping that we could share a fist-bump on the job well-done.” the tealnette explained.

 

Confusion returned to blissful understanding. Midoriya shouted a, “Congrats to the both of us!” as he raised a clenched fist, and bumped it against Kuroko’s. The two boys shared another ecstatic hug, hearts pumping with excitement and hope for their first day as General Education Department students at Yuuei High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter so far.
> 
> Once again, don't forget to give this story a kudos and comments. Feedback are greatly appreciated.
> 
> \- SilentGhostWriter2017


End file.
